


Red Kiss

by Sarcastic-Mess (MasterOfDisaster)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Danny gets shot, Drug Dealing, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Danny, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Steve, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Danny, Oblivious Steve, SO, Undercover, Unrequited Love, with the wrong person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisaster/pseuds/Sarcastic-Mess
Summary: Danny realizes he is in love with his very straight, very not interested partner, just before they get a call with a case where Danny has to go undercover to seduce another man. It can't get any worse.Right?





	Red Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The first day of the year and there is already a new story uploaded? Yeah. Well kinda.  
> I found this story when I was cleaning up my place and apparently I completely forgot about it. So I spend the last couple of days getting it from paper onto my computer.  
> Fair warning though, even though I edited it a little bit and looked it over again, I wrote this about four years ago. I think that says it all.  
> Still hope you will have a good time with this. Don't hesitate to let me know.

  
  


Danny didn't know how or why, but on a random day one moment he was doing paperwork again, the next he was looking up and saw Steve talking with Kono and laughing, before their eyes met. Danny's heart skipped a beat and then hammered in his chest so loudly, he was convinced people were able to hear it on the streets outside.

He forced himself to smile, but looked down again quickly. His heart didn't slow down and the realization sat heavy in his stomach. Panic rose inside him and he did the only thing he could think of. He called Rachel.

“Danny, if this is about next weekend, I've told you, Grace has to...”

“It's not about the weekend or Grace. It's about me. I think... I think I'm in love with Steve.” Danny lowered his voice and peeked through his door to see said person caught in a passionate discussion with Kono. Facial expression determined and attentive, arms crossed over his chest and tattoos peeking from under his sleeves. Danny swallowed and looked down again.

On the other end of the line was silence.

“Rachel? You still there?”

“Yes.” She sounded cautious, as if she was afraid to say something wrong. “It's only quite a shock, you know. I thought you were straight.”

“Me too. Believe me, I thought so, too. I'm freaking out right know and I don't know what to do. So I called you.”

“Danny, I'm not sure what to tell you. If you're sure, then go for it.”

“Are you crazy? I can't do that. What can I say? _I don't want to be friends. Let's go on a date._ Sounds good, Rachel?”, he added sarcastically.

“Well, it would be a possibility.” Rachel sounded amused and Danny really liked to strangle her, but someone cleared their throat in front of him. He froze and looked up slowly to see no one else than Steve looking apologetic.

“Got a case.” Steve's voice was careful, softer than Danny had ever heard it. His heart clenched.

“I'll be right there.” Did he always sound this wrecked? He was sure he didn't. Right? Right.

The Seal nodded and threw Danny one last sad look which he really couldn't interpret.

“I've gotta go. Case.”

“He walked right in, didn't he? Oh, I'm so sorry, Danny. Call me later?”

“Yeah, I will. See ya later.” He ended the call and collected all his courage, before he walked outside to the remaining three members of his team.

Kono and Chin smiled and nodded, but Steve had this look that made Danny's heart clench even more.

“What's up?” Danny stepped to Steve's right side and leaned onto the computer table with his hands.

“HDP got a tip that a big deal is going down tonight.” Chin pulled up a image of a huge house. “There is this charity gala for the very high sharks.” He typed something and swiped the picture of a man to the screen.

Around Danny's age, dark hair, blue eyes and arrogant glint that hinted he knew exactly how good he looked.

“Charles Malory, moved here six month ago from New York and had been one of the more loaded guys over on the mainland. He hosts the gala and is suspected of drug and weapon dealing. There is of course no evidence, but this could be the chance and the governor wants us to handle it.” Steve crossed his arms across his chest and Danny tried not to let it affect him.

“We're going in undercover. Chin, find every blueprint there is of the building. Kono, look into the guest and worker list and see what you can do. Danny, call HDP and get everything they have about Malory. I'll go talk to Kamekona and see if he knows anything.”

They all nodded and Danny already turned to go back to his office, but Steve stopped him after a few steps.

“Sorry. About before, I mean. I didn't mean to listen in.”

Danny swallowed and shrugged, trying to hide his emotions, but probably failing horribly. Steve had always been able to read him too well.

“It’s fine. Just Rachel, you know?”

“Right.” Steve's expression darkened and he straightened his posture. “I hope it works out for you two this time.”

Danny frowned, opened his mouth to ask _what the hell he is talking about,_ but the Seal already had turned around and strode out of the office Shaking his head he went into his own office and concentrated on gathering information.

~*~

“Thank you.” Danny laid down the phone after one hour of talking to office after officer about one single guy. The information had been pretty much the same all around with various details differing from one another.

Sighing he leaned back and moved his head from side to side trying to work out the nicks and knacks in his neck.

The only good thing that came out of this had been that his thoughts had been too occupied to think about Steve or his totally misplaced feelings. It would be stupid to think that Steve could possibly have any even remotely romantic feelings for him. A bitter smile sneaked onto Danny's lips and he shook his head at the flicker of hope that still didn't want to disappear.

“Danny?” Chin appeared in his door frame and pointed behind himself. “You should take a look at this.”

Danny followed him to the computer table. Several photos and licences were listed in four rows. Only men, nearly all had blond hair and blue eyes and were around the same age.

“While I was waiting for the blueprints, I looked into the surveillance material and dug out with whom Malory was seen here on the island. Either they were business partners or they escorted him.”

The blond frowned. “Are you telling me...?

“Our guy has a type. Blond, blue eyes.”

“Too bad he hasn't got a date for the night”, Kono added as she stepped beside them and grinned. “I went through the lists and pulled up the files to each of them. All work or business partners and no pleasure.”

Suddenly the cousins turned both to look at Danny and it took a second for him to get what they were implying.

“You want me to go in undercover to seduce him, don't you?”

“It could be our best chance.” Kono shrugged.

“What could be our best chance?”, Steve asked as he suddenly stood next to Danny which caused Danny's body to go all kinds of nuts.

“Sending Danny in as Malory's date. He would be close and could observe him without being suspicious”, Chin explained and Steve's face got darker with every word.

“How?” The Seal seemed against it with every fibre of his being, but Danny couldn't think of any possible reason.

“I already created Danny a profile. Just in case.” Chin pulled up a file with Danny's photos, age and physical description, but his name was Ryan Walker and he came from a small town an hour away from New Jersey. His job had been personal security, but an injury had got him fired.

“Got you in”, Kono announced, while she tipped away on her iPad. “You're now a guest and I'm a waitress. Sorry, guys”, she added towards Chin and Steve. “There weren't spots for you. Even Danny alone was difficult.”

“We're waiting outside and make surveillance.” Chin shrugged nonchalant and pulled out his phone. “I set everything up.”

“Wait.” Steve looked at the cousins, before inclining his head in Danny's direction. “He never said he would do it. Did you?”

Hazel eyes bored into blue ones and Danny wasn't sure if he really saw the pleading look to say no in his eyes. His heart certainly hoped so.

“Of course, I'll do it.” He laced the words with an extra portion of his _are-you-stupid-_ tone.

Steve's eyes hardened and he nodded briskly. “Then let's get to work.”

~*~

The humming in his ear ceased, while he drove the black Porsche he got for the evening over the driveway towards Malory's house.

“Two guys at the entrance with shoulder holsters and posture indicating military background. There are at least two guys on the roof as far as I can see.”

“ _Just concentrate on getting in, Danny”,_ Chin chuckled through his earpiece and Danny rolled his eyes.

“I know what I'm doing.” He parked in front of the house and got out of the car. The house was impressive and he felt slightly ashamed for having Grace put up with his own shitty apartment.

“ _Security on every exit”,_ Kono chimed in, while Danny handed his keys over to a scrawny guy in a too long uniform. Danny couldn't resist.

“One scratch.” He pitched his voice to a warning growl and glared darkly. The guy's eyes eyes widened and he paled completely. Before he could react, Danny already was walking past him and into the building.

“ _Poor boy. He looks like he saw death itself.”_ Chin's grin was clearly audible. Danny ignored him in favor of looking around.

He was standing inside the entrance hall which was as big as his whole apartment. Straightening his shoulders he walked towards the open double door and into an enormous ballroom. Table to stand at were scattered around the room, waitresses were walking around in red, tight, shoulder free dresses that left their legs exposed and looked not very comfortable. He snatched himself a glass of champagne and looked around over the rim of the glass. Along the walls were couches and other sitting possibilities were set up and the guests were all dressed in suits or their most elegant dresses. They were all practically oozing money.

Kono came into his vision and their eyes met for a second, before she walked up to a couple to offer them a drink.

Taking another sip of his drink Danny made his way further into the room and tried to get a view of Malory somewhere.

“ _Anyone got eyes on the target?”_ Steve's voice sent a shiver down Danny's spine, despite not being physical with him and not sounded 100 per cent like him.

“ _Negative”,_ Kono reported and Danny just wanted to follow her example, but a hand landed on his arm. The blond looked up and directly into the face of the man he was looking for.

“Good evening. I hope I'm not bothering you.” Malory sounded exactly the right combination of apologetic, polite and intrigued. Danny made sure that his eyes wandered down the others body slowly and appraising, while he actually searched for any firearms he could be carrying. There were none, but Malory's blue eyes brightened happily.

“Not at all.” Danny let a small smile play around his lips and he held out his hand. “Ryan Walker.”

“Charles Malory.” The handshake was firm and a bit too long, but Danny let his smile widen instead and made his posture even more welcoming and interested.

“The famous Charles Malory. My pleasure.” Danny's voice dropped to a seductive tone and he sipped his drink while never looking away from Malory's eyes.

“The pleasure is all mine, although I'm not sure your name sounds familiar.”

“I'm more of a security guy. Protecting the money, instead of sitting on it.” Danny winked and emptied his glass watching how Malory's expression fall slightly.

“So you're here on a job?”

“Kind of. I'm here for a break through.” Danny let his eyes wander down Malory's body again. “But I think it can wait a little bit longer.”

“ _Danny, do you flirt with guys a lot?”_ The teasing voice of Chin whispered into his ear, but Danny move a muscle. _“It sounds very convincing.”_

“ _It even looks convincing. Danny really rocks the bad boy attitude and I would totally buy that he is interested. It's incredible.”_

Danny wanted to strangle the cousins.

“You're unemployed at the moment? I could probably find a spot in my rows. You certainly seem physically fit enough.” Malory took a step closer and wrapped his fingers around Danny's empty glass. “We should discuss this in my office.”

“What about your other guests?” Danny looked around studying the people, recognizing a few.

“I have to hold a speech in a few minutes, but after that I'm free to do whatever I want.” Malory leaned forward and his breath brushed Danny's ear. “Then we have all the time we want.”

Danny licked his lips, let his eyelids close half way and slipped his hand subtly under Malory's jacket to take away his phone. The grin on Malory's face was pure hunger and he winked.

“Don't run away.”

After Malory had gone towards a small stage, Danny moved into a dark corner to go unnoticed by everyone who wasn't looking especially for him.

“We're working, guys. It's not for your amusement.” Danny unlocked the phone and went through the photos, messages and other data.

“ _You're ashamed of your past, Danno?”,_ Kono teased and Danny wanted to immediately tell her to cut the crap and concentrate on the job, but Steve beat him to it.

“ _Don't call him that.”_

Silence followed on the comm line and Danny tried to calm down his heart which wasn't successful. At all.

The phone in his hand vibrated with a new message and Danny opened it automatically.

 _Package arrived at delivery entrance. Am taking care of it._ Malory's assistant was the sender.

“Get your eyes on the delivery entrance, Chin, and tell me how I'm getting there.”

“ _Why?”_ A short pause. _“I see. Big shipment.”_

Applause swept over the room and he looked up to see Malory stepping off the stage, shaking hands, but his eyes were unmistakeably searching for something. Or rather someone.

“ _I'll check it out. Just keep Malory occupied for now”,_ Kono said and Danny gritted his teeth.

“Fine. If you need help...”

“ _Yeah. Yeah.”_

Danny turned Malory's phone off and stepped out of the shadows to walk towards the man in questions.

“Malory, you were quite fascinating up there”, Danny told him with a seductive smile.

“Charles, please. I forgot what I wanted to say, because I couldn't stop thinking about you.”

“I couldn't look away either.”

“ _Steve, stop destroying our stuff”,_ Chin chided, but he sounded more amused than angry. Danny ignored it.

“So...” Malory placed his hand on Danny's biceps and licked his lips. “How about we're going to my office to... discuss everything?”

“Sounds pretty good to me.” How he managed to sound intrigued and interested, he had no idea. His skin crawled just from the thought of sleeping with someone, when he _just_ realized his feelings for Steve.

Malory let his hand slide from the blond's arm to the small of his back and it made Danny's skin tingle, and not in a good way.

They avoided the other guests and Danny slipped the phone back into Malory's pocket. Moving further into the house the sounds of the gala decreased and Danny's gut began churning. Something felt wrong, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was.

“ _The assistant and three other guys are coming into the house. Armed and looking determined. They're rounding a corner and... They went into one of the rooms. I don't know what the room is, but they had two bags with them that practically reeked of money.”_

“ _Kono? Kono, answer!”_ Steve's words were a command, but Danny could hear the worried note beneath his harsh tone.

“ _We're coming in.”_

Danny wanted to hit Steve. They had no idea what was going on. They couldn't just march in here without anything other than assumptions.

“ _We need to know what's happening in there.”_ Chin. Ever the voice of reason, even if he didn't really sound happy about it.

“Ryan, you okay?”

Danny looked up sharply and cursed himself inwardly for his own distraction.

“You seem a little bit distant.” Malory looked seriously concerned.

“Just thinking. If you're the host, don't you really have anything else more important to do than spending time with me?”

They rounded a corner and Malory smirked a little.

“As I said before, I really don't have anything else to attend.”

They stopped at a door and Danny couldn't shake off the feeling that they should turn around and walk away.

Malory opened the door and they took a step inside, before stopping again abruptly.

The room was furnished like any other office, but the people inside it were definitely not normal. Danny recognized Malory's assistant, something Collins, from a photo, but the other three guys were unknown to him. Two of them were armed with guns and the third, standing in the middle of the other two, wore a suit and oozed business. On the table between the two parties two bags were placed, opened and the green paper was clearly visible.

 _Oh, great,_ Danny thought. That was just perfect.

“What is this?”, Malory demanded and stepped forward, stopped by the guns suddenly pointing at his face.

“That's unfortunate.” Collins scrunched up his nose and sighed which was just weird, Danny decided.

“Not only do we catch a cop snooping after us, but now even you discovered it.” The assistant stepped aside and revealed Kono sitting on a chair, head slumped forward and bound. Danny sighed relieved when he saw her chest move up and down.

“Discovered what?” Malory glared at Collins and ignored the guns.

“That your little assistant here sells drugs which I would like to continue now.” The man wearing the suit threw them an impatient look and Danny thought about his options. Kono was unconscious, Steve and Chin outside and he was practically unarmed except for the knife in his ankle holster.

“How long is this going on?”

“Years.” Collins shrugged dismissively and Danny couldn't stop himself.

“You sold drugs behind your boss' back and you don't care? Let me tell you, as an assistant you suck.”

Collins' eyes snapped to him and he looked surprised. “And who are you?”

“ _Danny, did you run into them? Is Jeff Collins behind the deals? We're coming in. Where are you?”_ Steve sounded a little hectic, but that was probably just the connection.

“Ryan Walker. Nobody you have to have heard from. Oh, just a thought. Dealing drugs in the office of your boss as an assistant is so cliche, even non-cops cringe at that.”

Collins eyed him for a second, then gave the thugs a sign. The two moved towards Danny and Malory, no doubt to grab them and bound them like Kono or worse, kill them.

“ _Don't do anything. We're there in two”,_ Chin told him, but Danny rolled his eyes inwardly.

_Yeah, not going to happen._

Thug No 1 made to grab Danny's arm, but he turned out of the way and threw a fist into the other's face. He stumbled back a few steps and Danny was grabbed by his arms to get slammed into the wall behind him. He pulled up his knee which connected with Thug No 2's crotch bringing him to his knees and making it possible for Danny to dodge a punch from the first Thug whose nose looked red, but wasn't bleeding. Danny braced himself and tackled the guy to the ground hearing his head collide with the desk.

“Enough.” Collins pointed his own gun at Danny now and looked like he didn't care if he actually had to shoot someone. Slowly Danny lifted his hands and go up to his feet, stepping back and positioned himself so that he could cover Malory just in case he had to.

“A hero. A stupid hero”, Collins said and tsked, then gestured towards Danny.” You shouldn't be this brave. It won't do any good.”

“Never quite learned that lesson. Steve?”, he added not caring if everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

“ _Thirty seconds.”_ It came out strained as if Steve was running and he probably was.

“You're a cop too? I should have known.” Collins sneered, pointed the gun directly at Danny's heart and he could barely twist out of the way before he sound of the gunshot filled the room. Pain flared up in his shoulder and he gritted his teeth as he hit the wall with his back. Warm blood seeped through his shirt, but he shook his head against the pain and concentrated.

Collins looked triumphant, Malory shocked, Kono was still knocked out and the thugs and the nameless business man looked half unconcerned, half bored.

A second later the door opened with a bang and Steve and Chin stormed inside, guns raised and merciless, determined faces.

“Five-O. Drop your weapons”, Steve barked and Collins' face twisted into a cruel grimace. Danny's brain was working on overdrive, while the gun moved toward Malory and he acted on instinct. Forgotten was the wound in his shoulder as he pushed himself off the wall and jumped at Malory to get him out of the way. The sound of a shot rung in his ears, before he and Malory hit the ground. More shots were fired and Danny turned his head slightly to see the hugs being pinned to the ground and hands bound by Chin and the nameless businessman being cuffed by Steve. Collins was laying motionless on the ground.

“You okay?” Danny's shoulder throbbed as he moved off Malory who looked wide eyed and nodded, but seemed dazed and not very sure about that. After a second of checking for himself Danny got to his feet and walked over to Kono who blinked slowly. She seemed still a little bit under, but Danny smiled reassuringly as he got her free.

“That will be one hell of a headache”, she murmured and Danny grinned.

“You're lucky then.” He helped her to her feet and steadied her, while Steve phoned HPD to send a few uniforms to their location.

“And an ambulance”, Danny piped in and Steve threw him a scathing look, but immediately ordered an ambulance, too.

“What just happened?” Malory stepped up to them, slightly shaking even though he tried to hide how confused and scared he visibly was.

“I am Detective Danny Williams. Lieutenants Commander Steve McGarrett. Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. Officer Kono Kalakaua. We're Five-O. We've got a tip that a drug deal was going to happen tonight, so we came here to arrest the culprit.” Danny could feel the adrenaline subsiding and his wound beginning to hurt more and more. He tried to make it more bearable by not moving and concentrating on calming Malory down.

“So this is all... I mean, you...” He pointed a hand at himself and then Danny.

“A way to get information. You were a suspect.” Steve sounded cold and he actually glared at Malory. Danny rolled his eyes and sent him a glare of his own.

“It was professional, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it.” Now he was on the end of Steve's glare, but he ignored it.

Malory smiled tentatively, eyes flicked back and forth between the two.

“Danny.” Kono's alarmed tone made him turn around towards her hastily, but nothing was threatening her or him. She just looked horrified at his left hand. Looking down he could see red blood dripping from his fingers to the ground. His blood.

He gritted his teeth against a new wave of pain and pushed back the urge to strangle her.

“You were shot!” Steve looked furious as he peeled off Danny's suit jacket with the utmost care, but it still hurt.

Danny hissed and tried to glare Steve into stopping. “I noticed, thank you very much.”

Steve just ignored him and ripped off his tie and his button down shirt, before looking at the wound carefully and pressing the shirt against it again. It burned and Danny flinched.

“What were you thinking? Going in alone. Unarmed! It could have been so much worse. Don't do that. You have to think of me. I mean, of us, as a team. And Grace and Rachel now too.” Steve was behind him and he couldn't see his face, but Danny smiled despite the pain. It was cute how Steve worried.

“First of all, you are the last person who can lecture me about not being careful, alright, Neanderthal? It's not even that bad. Second of all, how should I have known that the action was going on in here? Third, there's nothing going on with Rachel. I just sort of practised asking someone out with her this morning.”

“ _You_ have to practice asking someone out?” Chin sounded unbelieving and amused, but then steps were audible and HPD arrived. After that it was a flurry of activity, making it impossible to talk.

The thugs and the business man were read their rights and taken away. The coroner bagged Collins and some paramedics stabilized Danny's shoulder to get him ready for transport.

“Don't you dare die on me!” Steve's angry, slightly desperate words were the last thing Danny heard as the doors of the ambulance closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~

The doctor gave him a talk about how to handle his shoulder as if he had never been shot before. He bullet had been taken out surgically and in a while he would be able to move it again with only slight pain.

His eyes wandered to the door. He hadn't any visitors since he had woken up, even if it had only been ten minutes. He wanted to see Steve, tell him he was okay, see him smile relieved like he always did, then hear him rant and chide him to be more careful next time. He actually missed that and he just wanted to see the maniac's face, what expression he would wear wasn't important.

“You're not listening to me, are you?” he doctor sighed and Danny looked at him innocently.

“Fine. You know what what to do anyway, right, Detective?” He nodded to him, before he left the room. Danny couldn't even begin to count the seconds, before the door opened again to reveal four people. Danny couldn't concentrate on the others. He only had eyes for Steve which had sounded cheesy before, but couldn't fit any better on this moment.

Dark circles were visible under hazel eyes which lit up when Steve saw Danny sitting on the bed, arm in a sling and a smile on his lips. He couldn't help it. He Seal looked beautiful.

“How are you feeling.” Concern, worry and weariness reflected themselves in hose deep orbs.

“I'm fine. Don't worry. Some little drug dealer can't finish me off.” He threw him a cocky grin and his fingers itched to touch Steve, but he denied himself the pleasure.

“I'm glad”, a new voice spoke up. “I would be devastated if something even worse happened to you, because you protected me” Malory stepped to the other bedside and placed a vase full of various flowers on the small table there. His smile was gentle and sweet. It didn't even do anything remotely to Danny's heart as Steve's sight alone.

“I wanted to thank you for that.”

Danny smiled politely. “No problem. You got caught in he crossfire, I had to protect you. Steve got me shot many times already. No big deal.”

“It isn't always my fault”; Steve protested and fell silent immediately, when Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

“Let me make it up to you.” Malory put his hand on Danny's and squeezed his fingers slightly. “Dinner. Anywhere you want as soon as you get out of here.” Blue eyes looked earnest and hopeful at him and Danny forced himself not to fidget nervously.

“I can't really accept. It was my job after all.”

“Nonsense. There's no way that you have to protect me and get shot in the process. Come on, Danny. I insist.”

“I don't... I mean, I'm not really...”

Shock and understanding crossed over Malory's features and he pulled his hand away like it had been burned. “You're not gay. I'm so sorry. I thought that you were interested, because you flirted with me rather actively, but it was the job. I understand. I'm sorry.” Malory looked so upset that Danny couldn't help but say the words he would most likely regret.

“Actually, the reason I don't want to go out with you is not that I'm not gay, it's just that there is already a guy I'm interested in.” Danny gave him an apologetic smile and purposefully didn't look towards Steve. This was not exactly how he had imagined coming out, not that he ever imagined it at all.

“Oh.” Malory blinked, eyes flicked to the others in the room, before going back to Danny. “He's interested, too?”

Danny couldn't help but laugh, only to stop immediately wincing, because of the way it had rattled his shoulder. “No way. He's straight. It's an unrequited love.” He didn't realize what he had said until the thick silence in the room made him go over them again. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “I didn't mean to say that.”

“You're serious, then?”, Malory inquired and his expression would have made Danny uncomfortable, if he had paid any attention to it.

Steve's face appeared in his mind. His smile, his risky actions, his anyreusm-face.

“I would do anything or him. I would give everything for him.” The memory of the rescue mission came to mind, how they had followed Steve to North Korea, risked their lives and jobs to get him out alive. A fond smile played on Danny's lips. “Everything.”

“Enough.” Steve's pissed off voice made Danny look at him in confusion. Hazel eyes were even darker, this time with anger, his crossed arms were tense and his features as expressionless as he could make them. Something was definitely up.

“Danny got shot. His love life is not any of our business. Especially not this moment. We bothered him enough. Get out.” He let the Commander seep into his voice and his glare made Malory flinch and leave the room as quickly as he could. Chin and Kono gave Danny a glad, comforting smile, before they followed him out. Steve attempted to do the same, but Danny cleared his throat.

“Steve.”

Steve froze halfway to the door at the warning and only turned around slowly when Danny repeated his name. He looked embarrassed and cautious.

“What was that?” Danny used his calm, dark voice to show that he was serious. Steve visibly cringed at that.

“You need your rest.”

Danny raised an eyebrow at the obviously lame excuse. Steve sighed and walked back to his bed. Flopping down next to his uninjured shoulder, the mattress dipped a little and Danny automatically turned towards Steve who looked uncertain. A very rare sight.

“Would you do me a favor?”

Danny frowned at the change of subject. “What does..”

“Just”, Steve interrupted him. “Just one, alright? Pretend you like it?” Steve looked so hopeful, so desperate that it tugged at Danny's heart and he nodded. Whatever it would be, Danny would do whatever he could.

The smile tugging up one corner of Steve's mouth made Danny's heart skip a beat, it was just so heart-wrenchingly sad.

One hand came up to cup Danny's neck, to bury its fingers into his hair.

“Sorry.” Steve's breath brushed over his lips as he leaned forward even further. Lids fluttered shut on their own accord when warm lips pressed against his. Neither moved for a second, but Danny, probably the painkillers' fault, buried his right hand in Steve's hair and pulled him even firmer against him. Steve hummed, moved his lips slightly and Danny responded immediately. He let his lips part and his tongue flick over Steve's bottom lip. If this was really an one time thing like Steve had said, Danny would most definitely take advantage of that.

Steve opened his mouth and after a few tentative touches of their tongues, they became more confident and the kiss developed into something hot and passionate. Danny couldn't help but moan, then Steve's teeth slightly scraped over his bottom lip. He tightened his grip on Steve's hair to pull kiss again properly. He couldn't get enough.

Another moan was audible and it vibrated inside Danny's mouth, but he wasn't sure whom it belonged to.

Danny wasn't ashamed of the whimper that escaped him, when they ended the kiss to catch their breath. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel Steve's breath on his wet lips. It felt ragged and as breathless as Danny felt.

“Thanks.”

Danny's eyes shot open at that, staring confused and a little dazed at his partner.

“Now I got it out of my system.” Steve began to untangle himself from Danny's hair and started to move down from the bed, but Danny didn't want that. He didn't want it to end, wasn't them to act like nothing happened and most certainly he didn't want Steve to feel bad about it.

Before Steve was too far away to be out of reach, Danny pulled his head to him again and kissed him hard, finishing with a small nip to his lip.

“You know that I was talking about you, right? With Malory?” His voice was hoarse, but he didn't care. Steve just needed to understand.

Hazel eyes widened, his expression disbelieving and his jaw tight. ”Are you serious? If you're messing with me, I won't forgive you.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “I would never make jokes about something like that. You know me.”

“Right.” Steve hesitated for another second, before placing a soft and tender kiss on Danny's lips. “Is that okay?”

“Steve, I can't use my left arm and we nearly full on made out in a hospital bed. Yes, that is okay.”

“Just checking.”

Danny could have sworn that Steve slightly blushed, but then he leaned forward for another, longer kiss and Danny didn't really care anymore, even though he probably would still tease him about it later.

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can also come over to tumblr [here.](https://sarcasticmesswriting.tumblr.com) I'm always happy to talk about my works or just in general.


End file.
